wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quang
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. SandWing animus living in Pantala. He hangs out with Lindbloom and her friends, and lives with LeafWings. Flexible in any Canonesque timeline. By Sab. Appearance “Yeah, yeah, I’m the best. Now who’s the best when I’M the best!” —— Quang is an odd yet striking SandWing. Though, bot many see it at first and from far away. He appears normal, being of short height and with sandy yellow-white scales. And even for a SandWing, he has a lithe and wiry build — an athlete-like build, basically. He enjoys aerobic activity and working to get the right body. And well, his scales aren’t 100% normal — they are enchanted to have a shiny and iridescent-like sheen to them. In the sunlight, Quang’s scales shine like opal or nacre. They make his yellow-white scales come in rainbow-ish hues. His wings are sandy yellow, but very “shimmery” and almost as if made of crystals. In the sunlight they sparkle like pieces of glass, and have some shiny bubble-like spots on them. It’s like his wings were made of glass with trapped bubbles inside. They’re a natural and unique feature of his. They’re also a lot bigger than his body, almost as strong as a SkyWing’s. That’s the only reason that’s stopping him from enchanting himself to be fast. His SandWing sail is sandy yellow in hue, while his scales are ivory white like snow. While in the Poison Jungle, he’s usually draped with leaf-themed accessories to “blend in” with the LeafWings. Quang has light black eyes, with specks of purple dotting his irises. Personality “That’s for calling me Beach Sand! And my name is Quang! It’s weird and hard to pronounce, but it’s Quang!” —— Quang is rather upbeat and optimistic despite being an odd drop in the middle of the jungle. Because he is positive, he usually feels good about a lot of things. He’s excited in a “chill” and “cool kid” kind of way, almost like a typical boy. He is not afraid to do anything, and is always up for an adventure. Quang is confident in himself and others, always willing to encourage himself and others to do things. He believes in himself the best, dubbing himself as “awesome.” Despite being occasionally discriminated for being non-Pantalan, he still feels bright. He believes that some dragons act lousy because they have their own problems. His confidence came from the fact he has magical abilities, and can fly faster than most Pantalans. He’s a carefree and good dragon in a sense. Quang has a strong sense of loyalty. He would never want to leave his friends hanging, even though he flees from scenarios now and then (though, him running away during a fight is actually him trying to save someone else). Others would find it hard to lure and bait him in, due to his loyalty for his friends. And mixed with his upbeat and confidence, he raises everyone’s spirit. It’s great. Though he acts like this, he has an idea of what limitations are. Despite how awesome and empowered he is, he fears abusing animus magic and using his fire. Quang isn’t afraid like how kids are afraid of ghosts, but he made promises to himself that he mustn’t become a monster. He strives to have a normal life despite being an odd drop in Pyrrhia. And sometimes, due to limitations, he might turn annoying from boredom. In other cases, so paranoid and might hide his feelings. His interests include athletics and reading. Quang likes gaining knowledge from books and elders, as well as reading fiction for entertainment. His friends dub him “a unique athlete” because of this; they thought that athletes usually don’t read books. He likes athletics because they keep his body strong and they’re just fun. He likes to join in on LeafWings playing chase or ball; and he especially likes flying laps from one checkpoint to another. When he isn’t hanging out with friends or doing what he likes, he helps his LeafWing parents with their job. His voice is pretty deep, not old-man deep, but as if puberty struck hard or like a generic athlete boy. Biography “Yessir!” —— Funny thing, but Quang’s life started out on Pantala. He had an animus mother, who enchanted his egg — as well as the brother he came with — to teleport all the way to Pantala (in fear that wrong talons might exploit a possible animus dragonet). He and his brother were found by the LeafWings, and ended up hatching in a LeafWing society. His parents were initially confused, but ended up being happy when they found out about having a SandWing. They were excited to have strong, Pyrrhian dragonets in their claws. So he pretty much spent his life living around LeafWings. Not many dragons cared about how different he was, given that he could sting any of them whenever he wanted. His foster parents tried to teach him how to be careful with his tail, and tried to assimulate him into LeafWing society. They their adopted son and gave him everything he ever wanted, despite being poor. His popularity within his peers gave them some sort of respect, in which they were grateful. Quang were mainly friends with the athletic and energetic LeafWings, who found out he flew fast and had strong, Pyrrhian wings. Meanwhile, his brother grew up the same, but became seemingly more powerful, and earned friends due to his strength and fierce personality. In common, they grew to be the “cool kids.” His foster parents were LeafWing farmers, harvesting fruits off trees and selling them. Quang was their proud dragonet, despite being adopted. And in fact, he found out his ability just by helping his parents! He was frustrated with clearly out dead foliage and obstacles. It was one stump (plus its giant roots) he had a hard time taking out, and he said, “Stupid stump. Take yourself out.” Upon the stump getting itself out of the soil, Quang screamed so hard. So hard, he set it on fire and thought that it was truly alive. He did some studying later on. He tried finding books in the jungle that would explain stumps moving by themselves. He went through Pantalan ones first, and then Pyrrhian. It was through the Pyrrhian books where he found information on animi dragons, who had magic. Scared yet curious, Quang decided to try a spell in his treehouse. He always wanted some unique scale trait, and thought that scales being iridescent would be cool. So he enchanted his scales to have a rainbow sheen, and it worked! But, well, should he tell his parents? Or should he keep this a secret, so the queen wouldn’t use him? Quang didn’t like the idea of going insane and possible killing himself. And he also did not like the idea of being used to make another dictatorial force; he read the history of evil plants on Pantala. He swore that there would be no more spells until sometime important. Quang tried his best not to use his magic, as he feared insanity and attention. The only attention he hoped for were dragons mooning over his rainbow scales, in which he responded with, “You probably didn’t that notice before. I heard some SandWings have it, uh, yeah.” Regardless whether his scales were natural or not, his LeafWing peers found them pretty cool. When Quang was old enough, he often visited the Hives, under the protocol that he was not allowed to set things on fire. Quang would often trade for trinkets to bring back home. And on his way there, he found a blue HiveWing going back to her Hive. He found out that she was somewhat friends with Lindbloom, whom he had interacted with sometime before. Quang often visited the Hives, to the point it was normal for him to stay there for days. He was interested in his new group of friends, who were so diverse and fun. While they are his best friends, he often goes back to hanging out with the athletic LeafWings. Animus Enchantments * Tree stump (small enchantment) * Tiny rock (small enchantment) * Himself: Scales to look like nacre and have a rainbow shine to them (small enchantment). * Plans to take out his animus powers later on. Maybe. Relationships His family: Quang loves his foster parents despite not being a LeafWing like them. He is willing to make them happy and help them whenever possible. He admires his older brother Minh, though finds him distant at times. The two brothers follow their own paths and activities, though they interact sometimes. His friends: Quang enjoys his friends, even though they’re different from him and he’s the one of the only SandWings in the jungle. Though, he managed to find himself attached to this group of athletic LeafWings at school. Very often would he join in one racing across the jungle, and various other activities. His best friends: He loves them very much, even if they prove to not be as energetic or agile as he is. He rarely gets to see them due to their residence and occupations, but he tries his best to visit them often. When Kurrajong is on break, he often goes to see him. Quang occasionally visits the Hive to see Lindbloom and answer Rain’s inquiries. Gallery 73F304A2-F589-414C-A8B6-40F5D952B369.jpeg|Quang’s aesthetic by Wolves Heart Quanggg.jpeg|By Sab Trivia * Quang means “light, air,” in Sino-Vietnamese. Though, nowadays, it is commonly translated as “pure.” ** Quang is actually pronounced as “Qu-ahhng,” but to English speakers it rhymes with “Hang” (which is also acceptable in English societies). ** He got his name from how shiny he was at hatching. ** Quang is named after Sab’s non-WoF OC, and shares many of his traits. * His residence is a small barn in a middle of nowhere, surrounded by his family’s fruit trees and treehouses. * Probably related to Sunny, since she most likely had SandWing descendants. ** His mother was actually a criminal SandWing animus on the loose in Pyrrhia. He doesn’t know that she plans on seeing him on Pantala one day. * He dreams of being faster than a SkyWing. Somehow. * Probably the best basketball player on Pantala. Or well, maybe not. Wait until he sees the Sky Kingdom’s basketball players. * Unlike most SandWings, he grew up in the Poison Jungle. And that means he grew up tolerant with the jungle’s flora and never felt the need to roll in sand so often. He has to admit, he dislikes how dangerous the plants are. * He has a red Betta Fish names Basketball. * He’s a straight-C and B student, but makes up for it with his community service hours in the Poison Jungle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+